User blog:SinsofMan/WIP Profiles 1
Summary Jugram Haschwalth is a Quincy and the Wandenreich's Sternritter Grandmaster with the designation "B" - "The Balance". He is also the advisor to Emperor Yhwach and is considered the second in command of the entire Wandenweich. Yhwach refers to him as his "second half". Stats Destructive Ability: Ability listed(Source) Strength: Strength listed(Source) * Lifting Strength: 'known, Lifting Strength is listed (Source) 'Speed: '''Speed listed(Source) *Acceleration: known, Travel and/or Combat Accleration is listed (Source) *Reaction Time: known, Reaction Time is listed (Source) *'Travel Speed: 'known, Travel Speed is listed (Source) *'''Attack Speed: known, Attack Speed is listed (Source) Power: listed(Source) *applicable, list another type of power output, any more types go in further bullet points (Source) Durability: '''listed(Source) * If a character has resistances to specific types of damage (heat/electrical/piercing/etc.) list those in the '''Powers & Abilities section as a Resistance. Range: Extended melee range with his sword, several dozen meters with projectiles. Powers & Abilities *'Superhuman Physiology' *'Probability Manipulation:' The Balance is essentially an ability that allows Jugram to redirect any Misfortune that would happen to him back onto his opponent,he can also manipulate the "Fortune" that they may also possess and tip the balance in his favor. *'Portal Creation:' Capable of opening portals to traverse between dimensions. *'Matter Manipulation' *'Causality Manipulation:' Capable of reversing the Misfortune that may fall upon him with the use of his Freund Schild. **'Durability Negation:' Via reversing fortune and misfortune it is logical to assume The Balance negates conventional durability. *'Soul Manipulation:' All Quincies is capable to destroy Hollow soul as they would not go/reincarnate to Soul Society. *'Energy Manipulation:' Manipulates spiritual matter which can then be used for powers and abilities. *'Enhanced Senses:' Capable of seeing souls and interacting with them. *'Stat Amplification:' With Blut Jugram can significantly increase his defensive or offensive capabilities. *'Precognition:' Jugram possesses a lesser version of Yhwach's "The Almighty" ability,although his use of it is limited to only seeing into the future. Weapons & Fighting Styles *'Weapons:' **'Reishi Sword:' Jugram can create a sword with Reishi, similar to Yhwach. He can also this this ability to fire blasts of Energy. **'Freund Schild:' The Freund shield 'absorbs' misfortune from harming Jugram. He may also this ability to 'direct' misfortune and thus damage on his opponent. *'Fighting Style:' **'Competant Archer:' In the past, Jugram was unable to use a bow and arrow properly at an ideal range. However, after five years of training, he has supposedly covered this weakness and able to form a Quincy Bow and shoot targets from afar. **'Master Swordsman:' As a teenager, Jugram compesated for his below average skill with Archery by instead honing his swordsmanship. Indeed, he has dueled master swordsman such as Ichigo Kurosaki who was using 'Tensa Zengatsu'. Named Abilities & Techniques *'The Balance:' Haschwalth can control misfortune within a certain radius. Haschwalth can effectively reflect damage his opponents can do to him, by reversing their 'fortune' and reflecting his misfortune on others. *'Blut:' An advanced Quincy ability that powers the skin and body with Reishi, giving their body unnatural durability and power **'Blut Vene:' The more defensive version of Blut, Jugram can infuse his skin and body with Reishi to harden his body to become invulnerable to a shinigami's blade, even nullifying some effects of Bankai. **'Blut Arterie:' The offensive form of Blut that amps the user power to be able to injure Shinigami.. Equipment *'The Key:' Haschwalth can summon a portal and walk to the Royal Palace through unknown means. Weaknesses *Quincy cannot use Blut Vene and Blut Arterie at the same time due it requiring two different reishi systems for it to be used. References Category:Blog posts